Numb
by StardustSage
Summary: Membrane finally kicks Dib out after years of putting up with his insane ramblings about Aliens. But it's so cold out... I AM ANGST. HEAR ME RAWR. I didn't steal the idea for this story and Im sorry if it looks like that, its a mere coincidence [ZADR]


Dib walked along the cold street, boots kicking up loose asphalt. He was wearing his T-shirt and trench coat, despite the fact that it was the dead of winter. Snow was glistening where the dingy streetlamps cast their light. Dirt melded itself in with the snow, making it a dull gray color. Dib couldn't feel anything. He had been walking far too long in the cold. But he didn't care. He could only hear the screaming in his head, telling him things he didn't want to hear. He was trying so hard to ignore it, to tell it to go away just like every other time. But now it was different. Now it was someone else's screaming instead of his own. 

'You're not my son,' echoed a cold voice. Another warm tear trailed down his cheek, not that he could tell. He was numb from cold, numb from hurt, numb from everything.

Still, Dib kept walking. His feet just carried him wherever they decided to. Running away had been a reflex. All those things now screeching in his mind; it was their fault. He couldn't stay. Even if he had been allowed to.

Suddenly, Dib noticed that he had stopped. He snapped out of his trance to look in front of him. A green glowing house stood before him. It looked exactly the same as it always had, exactly the same as the day he had first seen it years ago. Dibs last scrap of rationale told him that he needed to get out of the cold before he froze to death. Not like anyone would mind if he did.

He peered inside the yard. The gnomes were there, as always. They didn't look like they were activated, though. Dib ambled up the sidewalk stiffly. Cold made it hard to move. He got to the door without being disintegrated, so he decided that Zim had either left the security off or he wanted to talk to him. Yeah, right. He stared at the strange door for a few seconds. What if Zim didn't let him in? Dib pondered for a few seconds. He wouldn't be any worse off than he was now. He reached for the doorknob. Turning the cold metal round, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold.

Zim was watching TV with Gir when his door suddenly opened to reveal the boy, who stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. The door stayed wide open as Dib's hand fell from the handle deftly. Zim jumped up, with a shout of, "Out of my base, filthy _human!_" He clenched his fist in the air threateningly. But then his face of anger melted into one of concern. The boy didn't look right. His skin was so pale, like a sheet. And his face was emotionless. His usual resilient expression was replaced with emptiness. And his eyes, usually full of spark, looked like someone had doused them with water. The Dib looked... _dead_.

"Dib-worm?" asked Zim, worry in his voice, though he had tried to hide it. He took a step towards the boy.

Dib began to shake. He could feel his legs giving out. He didn't have the energy or the will to stay up. He closed his eyes, another warm tear falling down his face. He gave a shuddering breath, then fell to his knees on the cold tile. Exhaustion pulled his face to the floor, and he lay there, not caring what happened anymore. He gave up; it was no use. He only prayed that whatever Zim decided to do with him he did it quickly.

Zim's eyes snapped open as Dib collapsed in front of him. What on Irk was going on? Was the Dib sick? He went to Dib's side and put his hand on his forehead, expecting fever. What he got was icy cold. The alien recoiled feeling this- Irkens were supposed to have lower body temperatures than humans. A gust of wind blew through the open front door and Zim shivered. How long had Dib been outside? He shut the door with a kick and went back to frozen boy on his carpet. "GIR! Turn off the human information box!" he yelled. Zim grabbed the boy's hands and shivered again; they were even colder than his head. He pulled them around his neck and dragged the now much larger Dib over to his couch.

Dib opened his eyes just enough to see what was going on. All he saw was the back of Zim's neck. He was being dragged somewhere- probably to his doom. The warmth from the Irken was beginning to penetrate his skin. At least he wouldn't be completely ice-cold when he died. Heavy lids fell again.

Zim dropped Dib's front onto the soft cushions, then his legs. His eyes fluttered for a moment; he wasn't expecting something soft. The TV was now off, and the only audible sound was Dib's shallow breathing. Gir was staring intently at the scene in front of him. Zim's imaginary brow was furrowed in confusion and concern. "Dib?" he asked again, this time leaving off the insult. Those could wait.

Dib shivered, feeling beginning to come back to him now that he wasn't in the deathly cold outside. Zim noticed the slight movement. "Gir, get a blanket," he ordered. Gir saluted and ran off. Dib let out a small whine. He hurt all over. His fingers twitched, moving ever so slightly towards the Irken. Zim grabbed the human's frigid hand in his and began rubbing, trying to get some warmth back into it. He jumped up on the couch behind Dib's head and slipped his slender legs underneath the boys head so it rested in his lap.

"It's got bananas on it!" called Gir, coming in from the kitchen with a pastel yellow quilt bundled in his hands. He skipped over to the pair on the couch and draped it over them unceremoniously. Zim pulled the covers off his head and off of Dib's so he could breathe. Zim noticed that it was slightly less labored now.

"What happened to you, Dib-worm?" inquired the Irk quietly, still clasping the boy's hand. For a moment there was no response except the hushed inhale and exhale. Then the boy opened his mouth.

"I... ran... away," he managed to choke, exhaustion pulling at his coconsciousness. He let his eyes close and nuzzled his cheek lightly against Zim's thigh. "Sleep?" he whispered hopefully. He just wanted to rest now. And maybe wake up. If he didn't it wouldn't have bothered him all that much either.

"Yes, sleep now. Explain later," replied Zim, stroking the stray hairs that always stood up on Dib's head. Dib cooed lightly at this, and let himself relax completely. Everything was out his hands now. He quickly drifted off in Zim's lap, the warmth soothing him into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dib woke hours later a bit confused. He realized he was against something warm and not in his own bed. He looked up and and a startled look came onto his face. Zim was snoozing above him. He was in _Zim's_ base, in _Zim's_ lap. A light blush came over his face. Why on earth would-

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. A chill ran up his spine, but not from cold. His face became hurt, dejected. He glanced at Zim again. Sound asleep. Dib hesitated for a moment, turned around so he was facing Zim. He curled up in a ball against Zim's chest, his legs on either side of the small body, but still sitting on his lap. Dib didn't care that he was hugged against the alien he had been fighting for years. He just needed to be held so badly.

The sudden movement awakened Zim. Dib was now clutching to his middle like a helpless smeet. Zim was almost taken aback by it. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around them both. "Tell Zim what's wrong with the Dib," he said, almost as if he was talking to a small child. Dib gave a shuddering sigh against the warm chest.

"My dad. He says... I can't... I'm not..." he spat out bits of sentences, trying to find how to say it. "He says I'm not his problem anymore. He kicked me out of the house. He said I wasn't worthy to be called his son. He said... so many things. So... I don't have a home anymore," he whispered hoarsely into the pink fabric, voice cracking at the last sentence. He could feel his eyes welling. No, he didn't want to cry again. He began shaking again, trying to hold in muffled sobs, trying to smother his eyes in Zim's uniform.

Zim's expression changed as Dib began to cry. He was angry- no, he was downright pissed. Nobody had the right to do this to _his_ Dib. He grabbed the boy greedily. Dib clung to him even tighter, continuing his choked sobbing.

Zim began running his claws through Dibs hair, trying to calm him down. Seeing him like this was unsettling. Even when the whole world was against him the Dib kept strong. For him to crumble so easily at this one person's rejection... Zim bit his lip. He should do something; anything. He continued to pet Dibs hair. Such a strange, fascinating human feature. He set his head on Dib's shoulder so he could feel it with his antennae. So soft... "Sh... Zim will make everything all right," he whispered against the boy's ear, trying to comfort him. "If... If the Dib needs home so badly, he can stay with Zim." he continued. He had no idea why he had offered that. It had just felt like the right thing to say. _Ugh._ Now he sounded like a human. But Dib's crying halted as Zim said that. He looked up with tearstained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Y-you mean it?" he stuttered, looking into crimson eyes. Zim nodded. "But I- you- we- I mean-" stammered Dib, not even sure what he meant.

"Sh," replied Zim. Dib opened his mouth as if to speak, but his words were quickly cut off when the Irk pressed his lips to his. Dib's eyes shot open for a moment, but he soon let them slide shut. He continued to cling to the pink shirt. What did it matter? Zim pulled away to look at the boy, a content smile on his lips.

"Thanks," whispered Dib, with a peaceful look in his eyes. Maybe he didn't need his father's acceptance. Maybe he had all he needed right here. "Guess I'll let you have the earth," he mumbled. Zim gave a small 'heh'.

"I don't need the earth. My leaders abandoned me years ago. I've got everything I wanted now," he said, a sad smile on his lips. He pulled Dib closer for another kiss. Dib gladly obliged to the unspoken request.

"I didn't know..." he responded quietly once the kiss was broken. His head drooped a bit, but a gloved claw soon propped it up again.

"It doesn't matter now. I've got you, and no one else can have you. You are Zim's," grinned the alien deviously. Dib couldn't help smile back. This time it was he who pressed lips against the others, holding him close, never wanting to let go.

"Aww..." commented Gir, "they look cuter than I pile of rubber duckies!" Minimoose squeaked in agreement, and the two walked into the kitchen to look for some chocolate milk as Dib and Zim continued their kiss.


End file.
